1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image browsing apparatus and an image browsing method and, more particularly, to an image browsing apparatus and an image browsing method for controlling so that a change in feature of music which is being reproduced is synchronized with a display interval of an image.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or the like often has a function called a “slideshow” in which images obtained by reducing photographed images (such images are referred to as thumbnail images) are sequentially displayed on an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). In the recent slideshow function, there is a function with such a device as to gradually zoom and display not only the thumbnail images but also the photographed images. When such a slideshow is executed, the photographed images are switched and displayed at an interval of time which has been set as a default or an interval of time which has been set by the user.
In recent years, a music reproducing apparatus in which not only image are merely displayed when the slideshow is executed but also music is simultaneously reproduced to thereby allow the viewer not to lose interest has also been proposed. The invention regarding a file recording system or the like of image data and audio data in an image display apparatus for reproducing an audio sound together with still images has been disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 3558048.